


Det er vår

by RhaegalLannister



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Nature, School Project, Witchcraft, powers
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalLannister/pseuds/RhaegalLannister
Summary: Radagast står mellom trærne. Han er gammel. Drakten han har på seg er brun og gammel. Han har langt lyse brunt hår og skjegg. Han har lys hud, en stor nese og hårete øyebryn. De blågrønne øynene hans viser hvor vis, klok og rar han er. Rundt ham lukter det skog og våt mose. Man kan høre en ugle og innimellom en rev eller to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dette var til en skole oppgave til design linja, dette er også første gang jeg prøver å skrive en oneshot.

Det er vår, og det er natt. Vi er i Arda, i skogen Mirkwood. Det er kjølig, men vindstille. Fullmånen lyserover landet.  
Radagast står mellom trærne. Han er gammel. Drakten han har på seg er brun og gammel. Han har langt lyse brunt hår og skjegg. Han har lys hud, en stor nese og hårete øyebryn. De blågrønne øynene hans viser hvor vis, klok og rar han er. Rundt ham lukter det skog og våt mose. Man kan høre en ugle og innimellom en rev eller to.  
Gresshoppene spiller sin natt melodi mens de enorme kaninene som trekker sleden til Radagast tramper med labbene og spisser gulerøttene de fikk som nattmat.  
Radagast så seg rundt til han var sikker på at han var alene. Noe ondt hadde spredd seg i skogen, tusser, orker og gigantiske edderkopper hadde gått rundt, blitt flere og farligere. Sauron hadde blitt sterkere og det gjorde han bekymret.  
Han lukket øynene og samlet kreftene sine og sa noen ord på et gammelt språk. Tuppene på fingrene hans begynte å kile, han ventet noen minutter til følelsen hadde gått bort. Han åpnet øynene og foran han sto det en brun og grønn stol.  
‘’ De som kan se denne stolen og setter seg på den, vill få naturens krefter til seg. Men hvis man bruker kreftene til noe ondt skal de få en lang og grusom død.’’  
Han nikket, snudde seg, og forsvant inn i skogen på sleden sin.  
Men det var dessverre aldri noen som fant stolen. skaperne av verden tenkte at de kreftene som ville gitt til personen som fant stolen ville være for sterke, at uansett om noen fant stolen så ville han eller hun til slutt vende til mørket.  
‘’For mye kraft i en person er farlig, uansett om de bare vill gjøre det gode. Og en lang og grusom død er det veldig få som fortjener.’’ Sa en vakker skapning mens hun sto foran stolen.  
Det var Yavanna, hun hadde dukket opp når hun følte at Radagast ville gjøre noe utenkelig. Han hadde ikke vist at hun var der fordi hun hadde ikke sagt ifra om sin ankomst.  
Hun lot stolen stå, men gjorde at ingen ville noen gang se den. Etter det forlot hun området og mumlet ‘’Beklager, kjære venn. Jeg vet du bare vill det beste, men Arda trenger ikke mer trøbbel en det hun allerede har’’


End file.
